Monomon's Wraith
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: When a rogue Digimon begins destroying everything dear to a certain Digidestined, they must face up to the challenge in order to save the universe from entire obliteration.
1. Awakening Evil

**Right just to tell you this is set after Series 2 ends. It will mainly revolve around TK and Kari's blossoming relationship and the new evil called Monomon. PS All Digimon have complete powers and abilities in this, they've not been difused or anything. Also the Digi-gate is a large monumentus gate that was set up by Leomon to help Digidestined pass through to the Digiworld. OK. Hope You Enjoy, Please Review.**

Chapter 1: Awakening Evil

The wind rustled through the exotic trees in the Digi-world and Kari and TK felt the soft breeze on their cheeks. The sat on their red and black blanket enjoying some picnic food selected by Patamon and Gatomon. In the trees high above Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon and Gatomon watched the two teenagers as they sat talking to eachother.

"What is this they packed?" Kari asked seeming very confused. TK picked up a very heavy sandwhich.

"Peanut Butter, Jelly, Cucumber, Ham and Gummy Bears. Perfect sandwhich!" He replied laughing. Kari giggled with him. TK moved further along the blanket towards Kari and she smiled. She reached for his hat and yanked it off.

"You have nice hair. Why do you hide it?" She questioned. He smiled and answered her.

"Oh, maybe it's so girls like you can't say stuff like that." Kari ran her fingers through his hair and he leaned in close to her face.

"Soft, eh?" She nodded, leaned in and kissed him softly. Back up in the trees Agumon, Gabumon and Patamon covered their eyes.

"Gross!!" Gabumon exclaimed with Patamon making barf noises. Gatomon clawed the three immature Digimon viciously, causing them to fall out of the tree next to TK and Kari. They both jumped and ran over to the Digimon.

"So you followed us?" TK said pinching Agumon and Patamon by their ears, while Kari held Gabumon by the fur on his neck.

"TK, we wanted to see if everything was alright and that no bad Digimon attacked y-OW!" Patamon exclaimed as TK pinched his ear tighter.

"So you all just decided to follow us here to _protect_ us? No, you're all not smart enough to do something like that..." Kari said just as she realised the truth to their plan, "Gatomon!!" She shouted. Gatomon fell out of the tree with a thud and smiled apologetically at Kari.

"Well, we better be going anyway," TK remarked.

"Don't you want to stay in your smoochyness!" Agumon shouted making kissing noises. The other Digimon joined in.

"Knock it off, you lot. Besides we weren't kissing." TK replied, blushing.

"We didn't say you were kissing, you were smooching. _Smoochie, Smoochie, Smoochie_!" Gabumon commented. TK clipped him over the back of the head as they all headed back to the Digi-gate.

"Everyone ready?" Kari asked and everyone nodded. "Let's go!" Kari held up her digivice to be scanned. It recognised the small device and opened. Just as they were about to walk through the gate, the lifeless bodies of Tai and Matt were thrown through. Kari screamed as she saw the extent of Tai and Matt's injuries. They were bruised and bleeding all over, their clothes drenched in blood.

"Tai, Matt!!" She shouted running over to them.

"**Step away from them**!" A voice bellowed from through the portal. In a flash of light a large shape passed through the gate. It suddenly became much smaller and appeared in the form of Davis. His hair was dark black, as were his eyes.

**"They belong to me, their digital essence shall refuel the Dark Diginova**!" Said the spirit possesing Davis. He waved his hand and Kari was dragged towards him.

"You stay away from her!" TK shouted running at Davis. Davis waved his hand once more throwing TK back against a tree, knocking him unconcious. This moment of lost focus allowed Kari to run away back to the Digimon.

"What do we do, Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"Fusion Digivolve, Gatomon and Patamon." A large beam of light appeared fusing Gatomon and Patamon together.

"Heavenmon!" It declared. Davis cocked his head on the side and a beam of light shot out of his hand transforming him into a large machine-type Digimon.

"**Monomon is my true name and I'm ready to destroy some Digimon!"** Heavenmon moved slowly towards some trees in order to protect Kari.

"Monomon, what is your original descent. No dark Digimon could have survived the recent Digibomb. Where do you come from?" Heavenmon asked. Monomon launched forward and threw Heavenmon towards a large cluster of trees.

"**I come from Earth, the humans created me and now their world shall suffer, as shall this one. I was a rogue experiment, DNA from a digidestined was taken and fused with advanced machine technology. Hence I was born!" **Monomon declared. TK slowly got up realising the shocking truth.

**OK That's the first chapter. Do you like it? I think I do. Oh well, big question. What is TK's shocking truth. Who's DNA did Monomon come from. Are Tai, Matt and Davis alright. What's a Digibomb. How did Heavenmon come to be. What lies in store for TK and Kari. All will be answered in the next chapter. Bye.**


	2. Bodies

**Alright here it is my second chapter, I've never actually gotten this far with a story in the past considering the other two were the same and never had two reviews in one day, anyway. The story is about to take a drastic turn, but will it be for the worst.**

TK slowly crawled back up to his feet. Monomon turned and a look of recognition spread across his face, along with a sly smile.

"What have you done to our brothers!?" He shouted. Monomon laughed and slammed his gigantic, mechanical hand on the soft ground. He pushed his hand across the crumbling dirt towards Tai and Matt.

**"Bodies of flesh, the spirits live inside of me. Do you want to hear?"** Monomon spat cruelly. Kari ran towards him with Gabumon screaming.

"Whatever you've done, we're gonna' change it! Gabumon, Agumon Digivolve to Omnimon!" Kari shouted, enthusiasm in her voice. A bright light shone from Agumon to Gabumon and they transformed into the towering Omnimon, a Digimon that can only be forged in the true heat of a battle.

**"Pathetic little Digimon. Two become one, two become none!"** Monomon waved his gigantic claw at Omnimon and before he could attack in retaliation he was gone.

"Omnimon! What have you done to him?" Kari shouted. A glowing Monomon shook his head and turned to Kari, who was now trembling.

**"Digital energy, nothing more, nothing less. Shall I show you again?" **Monomon slammed his fist into the ground causing a large crack to appear in the ground. The crack began teaming with electrical energy and shot a beam towards Heavenmon.

"Angel Wing!" Heavenmon declared defiantely and it's wings surrounded it's gargantuan body and repelled the electric blast.

**"Tricks and deception, is that all Digimon are good at? Ground Breaker**!" Within half a second, Heavenmon was torn in half and absorbed by Monomon. A distraught Kari shot over to TK.

"We need to activate the Digital portal, and fast!" She said rushed. TK nodded and held out his Digivice next to Kari's. He pressed a few button and a large green tunnel appeared in front of them.

"Sorry Monomon. Duty calls!" Kari shouted, after following TK down the tunnel. Before Monomon could enter the tunnel sealed up.

**"My slaves, awake**!" He bellowed and Tai, Matt and Davis stood up. All of their hair and eyes dark black as Davis' previously were**. "You will walk upon Earth and trick the Digidestined and you will bring me their souls. If you fail they will suceed and Earth will be safe, now move. Oh, and when you find the boy tell him his DNA is recognisable and that I can taste his fear**!" Monomon shouted as they left through the Digigate.

In Izzy's Computer lab

The computer began buzzing as Izzy was making a coffee.

"What's going on?" He said, rushing over to the computer. It began pouring out numbers and numbers and...crashed. A large light began to form in the computer screen and it exploded with two large shapes.

"Great guys, just great. Now I have to get a new moniter and why did you do it anyway?" Izzy asked clambering out from underneath TK and Kari, who had just emerged from the smashed computer.

"Izzy, somethings wrong. There's a new dark Digimon, he's called Monomon. I think he was created from the experiment." TK replied. A look of worry shot over Izzy's face, but it soon became confidence.

"What experiment, tell me." Kari asked.

"They were planning on using the DNA of a Digidestined, someone who was there at the final battle two years ago. It was supposed to restore the fractured links between the Digiworld and Earth, so everyone could have a Digimon. But it went wrong. The gagged me and started taking tons of my blood, they said they were going to kill me. I fought back and managed to get away, but they must have used my DNA to create a rogue Digimon." TK explained. Izzy had pulled out his laptop while they were talking and had found something.

"Guys, look. In the lab you described's database, it says that a freak experiment turned all personel into dust and then wreaked havoc throughout New York. It says a young boy was taken from the lab by the experiment and was then caught on CCTV destroying the main armories in the area. Look the CCTV footage shows it's you TK," They all turned to the video on the screen. As they watched they saw TK smashing through windows and snapping guns in half as though they were twigs. The three were so engrossed in the video they didn't notice the unwelcome visitors in the hallway, until the screen went dead. They all turned around to see Tai with electrical wires in his hand and a hole in the wall. Next to him were Matt and Davis.

**"Lights out, children!"** He shouted, in a droning voice.

**Ooh what's going on, hope you enjoy. I'll put the next chapter on tommorow. What's going on with TK destroying armories, find out next time. Bye.**


	3. Wired

**First of all I want to thank my two reviewers, your words have inspired me to carry on with this story which is gradually getting out of control. AAH! But anyway I'll get on with the rest.**

"Tai! What did you do?" TK shouted, whilst Izzy tried to reboot the laptop.

**"Silence is a virtue, didn't your parents ever teach you that?"** Davis hissed. Kari scowled.

"Davis, leave him alone. What is wrong with you guys?!" She shouted. Tai looked down at the wires in his hand. He rose them slowly above his head and threw them. Before either TK or Kari could do anything, the wire shot into Izzy's neck and knocked him unconcious. Kari darted over to his body and held his hand. It made her jump.

**"A new minion for Lord Monomon, grab them!" **Matt bellowed, similar to what Monomon had done previously. Tai and Davis ran over to TK and grabbed him. He tried to fight back, but Matt followed the other two drones and cracked TK over the head, knocking him out.

"TK!" Kari shouted, as a newly possesed Izzy grabbed her and they all dissapeared.

In the forest of the Digital world, Monomon sat contemplating his plan to destroy all worlds in every universe. It was so simple, the human and their Digimon would never have been able to figure it out, he thought. In a flash of green light his minions arrived with their prisoners. Tai and Davis released TK as he slumped to the ground and Izzy pushed Kari into the dirt next to him.

**"You have done well, my slaves. Now sleep!"** He commanded and the possesed boys slumped to the ground their hair, and pressumably eyes, returning to normal colour.

"What have you done to them?" Kari shouted.

**"I possesed their empty shells, now I do not need them that is all they are." **He spat. Kari sunk to the ground, her head pounding. TK arose slowly.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with that...clone of me. The one that destroyed those armories." He said weakly. Monomon laughed and lunged at TK .

**"That was no clone, it was you!" **He said. TK's face contorted with anger.

"That wasn't me!" He shouted, defiant of the fear in his heart. Monomon pounded his fist on the ground.

**"It was you! When they experimented on you Digital residue was left in your bloodstream. I can control that residue, however that means I cannot take your soul. But it does mean I can make you do this! Hit her!" **Monomon commanded. TK suddenly found himself standing over Kari, he bent down a slapped her across the face.

"Please don't!" TK pleaded. Monomon pretended to think it over.

"**No, sorry. Mercy isn't one of mine...no your functions. Kiss her!" **Before Kari could do anything, TK was holding her head and kissing her uncontrollably. Once Monomon commanded him to stop, he got back up on his feet and Kari noticed his eyes were bright red.

**"You're dying inside, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now let's see, Kick her. Now!" **He commanded once more. As with the other commands he obeyed and kicked Kari in the stomach, causing her to double over.

**"Now pick her up!" **TK grabbed Kari by the back of her jacket. As he did so, her necklace began to glow.

"Crest of Light, protect me!" And as Kari commanded the crest shot a beam of light knocking TK and Monomon back.

**"Agh, I can't move. But wait, her crest can't stop humans. Get her!" **Monomon shouted at TK. He looked up at Kari and she gasped at what she saw. His face was covered with black viens and his eyes were bleeding.

**Alright that's the next chapter done. Sorry it's so short, I didn't have much time and my brain wouldn't gear up. Probably because it's so early. Anyway, what's going to happen to TK and Kari and everyone else. I'll update very soon. Bye.**


	4. Digivolving

**Another chapter, another day. Anyway that chapter ended quite abrupt and I think creepy I mean blood coming out of his eyes, W-ei-rd!!. Anyway, next chapter.**

"TK, stop! You don't have to do this, you're stronger than him. Remeber all those years back on File Island, the fight against Devimon. Tai told me how brave you were when Angemon sacrificed himself. I know there's a dark side still in you but you can fight it. Trust me!" TK looked over at Monomon and then turned back to Kari.

"You're right!" TK shouted the viens dissapearing from his face and the blood in his eyes returning into his skin. Kari rushed over to TK and hugged him tightly.

**"I can guess you think you've won. Well, think again Digidestined, you are the last of your 'platoon' and I could wipe you out in a second!" **Monomon declared. Kari looked triumphantely at him.

"But you haven't destroyed us, you need us for something. You need us alive, but for what? Talk to me Monomon." She said.

**"I need the secrets of Digivolving, I must Digivolve and proceed to the next stage of the plan."** TK turned back to Monomon and a look of thoughtfulness came across his face.

"You need to Digivolve, why?" TK asked.

**"The masters proclaimed it as their last final wishes before I had to destroy them, now hand over your Digivices!" **He commanded. Feeling powerless TK and Kari handed them over.

**"Wonderful, Digi-armour Energise!" **Monomon declared. A beam of light shot out of each Digivice encasing Monomon in an egg-like cocoon.

**OK, only a short one, but I think it has a good cliffhanger. What do you guys think?**


	5. Regrets

**I am very sorry to say that all those who have been reading this story, that it will not continue...here. I've started a new story called 'Romantic Blades'. If anyone wants to continue reading and find out what happened please transfer to there. PS My new story is for more mature audiences, so if there are little kids watching, you might not want to carry on. It may or may not contain some scenes unsuitable for younger people. OK then, I might see you all again, if I don't then bye.**


End file.
